Scared
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Serious. Their relationship had gotten a little serious, and Patricia got scared. Dedicated to 'xXAquaMangoXx!Review? Joy and Patricia friendship, Eddie and KT friendship, and Peddie! Two-shot!
1. Scared

**Tiny one-shot that I think is really good and I hope y'all like it too! This is dedicated to xXAquaMangoXx because after watching the first episode of season 3, she felt like she couldn't read anymore Peddie fics. So, I wrote this for her. **

**Warning: SPOILERS! Don't read if you haven't seen the first episode of season 3 yet!**

**(Um, for those of you that haven't seen the episode, go to my profile and at the bottom of my bio, I have a link that will send you to Sibuna Magic'****s website that will have the episodes of Season 3 as they premier. And it is completely free!)**

* * *

Patricia shut her locker and slipped out of the school. It was the second day of the third term and everything was going fine. Jerome and Mara were being all lovey dovey on the steps of the school and she tried hard not to make fun of Jerome. He apparently had a sensitive side he only let Mara see, if someone else was with him and Mara he'd act like his usual coldblooded self. Patricia could hear Alfie and Amber laughing about their vacations and the last few years at the school. Willow was staring at them from across the yard and Fabian was trying to get a hold of Nina. She saw Eddie chasing KT across the yard as she tried to get away from him. He was really freaking her out and Patricia knew that by the way her brown eyes would flash with fear. Jealousy irked in her but she pushed it away and followed the path to the house. Joy caught up to her best friend and looped her arm through hers with a smile.

"Are you going to explain to me why you and Eddie broke up?" Joy asked.

"Nope," she shook her head, auburn curls swooshing around her face.

"Oh, come on, within the first week he was here, you told me you liked him a lot. Where'd those feelings go? He said he was falling for you! What happened?" the brunette cried desperately, pulling her friend to a stop by her arm.

"I just didn't feel anything anymore." Patricia shrugged.

Joy arched a dark eyebrow at her and Patricia looked away.

She and Eddie had been doing great. During the summer they'd talked non-stop and continued the playful banter they'd made 'their thing'. But as the summer holiday had progressed, Patricia felt her feelings grow even more for the blonde and soon enough, she'd decided to stop talking to him for a while. After about a week, she had picked up the phone and called him, receiving a frantic Eddie on the other end. After explaining that she had been 'busy', they started talking again. But as much as Patricia didn't want to, she broke it off with him not long after. He had asked why and she told him it was because she didn't think they were working. But the real reason was because she had gotten—

"Scared, I got scared, alright?" Patricia huffed, crossing her arms with a childish pout.

"Scared of what?" Joy asked, confusion clouding her tanned face.

"Scared of my feelings; Eddie and I talked the whole summer and we got to know each other better. He told me about his life at home and his past. I met his best friend and his step-brother and mom and step-dad. I don't know, I guess…I was starting to fall for him and it scared me…that I was falling in love with my first ever boyfriend." She mumbled, shrugging. She tugged on one of her strands of hair, a sign that she was nervous. Joy raised an eyebrow at her fingers as they pulled and released, then pulled and released.

"Trish, you don't need to be scared about this. Eddie had enough courage to tell you that he was falling for you, why can't you except that you might be falling for him?"

"Because, Eddie's had experience with girls, I bet he's fallen in love plenty of times." Patricia brushed it off, starting for Anubis House again.

"Really, this is Eddie we are talking, Patricia." Joy said with raised eyebrows.

"I don't want to risk him not liking me anymore and plus, he has KT now."

"Have you seen the way she looks at him? He scares her half to death!" Joy protested.

"Joy…" Patricia sighed with annoyance.

"Come on, you can't tell me that you're happy without being able to hold his hand or hug him or look him in the eyes and not let it get awkward when the two of you lean in to kiss?"

"I am happy; I finally don't have to keep any secrets from him."

"You didn't have any secrets since you found out he was the Osirian!" Joy shrieked.

"Shh! Joy!" Patricia scolded.

"I'm just saying you're coming up with all of these excuses for your break up when the real reason is because you're scared. You don't need more than one reason, you don't need one at all, just get back together with him!"

"No, I don't want to love him."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Patricia, stop being so stubborn!" Joy growled.

"No." she shook her head and continued on her way, Joy's words swimming in her head.

Should she get back together with Eddie? Would it be better to be scared, in love and together than be unhappy, in love and apart? Joy was right though, Patricia wasn't happy not being able to hold her Weasel's hand or to get to kiss him when she wanted. Breaking up with him was a stupid move and it hurt the both of them. But would he take her back? Would he decide to have KT, the new girl, the American, the one he had a special connection with, instead of her? Was it better to try and get back together with him and risk getting her heart broken or to be unhappy and let him be happy with the girl from his dream?

Looking up at the old, creepy house before her, she got her answer:

She definantly loved Eddie Sweet.

* * *

**Review?**

_**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. -1 Corinthians 13:4-5**_

**-Rachel**


	2. Brave

**Okay...enjoy?**

* * *

Eddie ran a hand through his light brown hair. That was something he didn't do very often anymore, it messed his hair up. Oh, brother, he was turning into a girl, or even worse, Jerome. He mentally shuddered. He couldn't stand being like other people, but sometimes, you just can't help it. Ever since he had learned he was the Osirian, he had become too careful. He wasn't rebellious and carefree like he had been a year before. He was much too cautious.

KT flipped aimlessly through the book and sighed after a moment. "This is getting us nowhere." She stated, shifting on the other end of his bed.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." he sighed.

"Got anything educational among these books?" she asked, getting up and walking over to the bookcase in the corner of the room.

"Probably; most of them are Fabian's. Mine are on the top shelf." Eddie replied.

KT shuffled through the books, from the bottom to the top. She stopped. "Oh, this is a cute picture of the two of you." she cooed, pulling a silver picture frame out from behind the books.

"No, KT," he shot off the bed and moved to stand next to her.

She looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

"That was in America when she came to visit me. It was the first, only, and last time she ever took a picture with me, and smiled for It." he explained, staring down at the picture of him and Patricia. They were sitting in lawn chairs, behind his house, on the deck. His step-father had been barbequing and his step-brother and step-sister and their friends, and also his friends were there as well. It was the 4th of July and, though Patricia never celebrated it, she still went along with the customs. She participated and laughed and hung out with everyone, and everyone had loved her. And Eddie had been really happy. Because little did he know it, a month later, he was going to have a broken heart.

"Why did you two break up?" KT asked hesitantly, ripping Eddie from the happy memory.

"I don't know actually. Patricia broke it off. I don't know what happened. She flew out to America for the summer, she and my mom got along great; my mom loved her. Everything was going perfectly. Then she just, dumps me. Completely out of the blue, right before she left, and with no reason at all. It hit me like a truck. I mean, granted our relationship didn't start out very well and it didn't work for a little while and trust issues were there. But, you know, it was our first try at a real relationship. We hated each other's guts at first, and then we didn't, and then we did. It was a never ending cycle. And we liked having a love/hate relationship. We don't have that anymore, it's all awkward. I miss that. I miss her."

Eddie realized he'd been ranting, and to KT Rush. They had a connection though, and he trusted her. But that didn't mean he didn't blush. Great, now he was turning into Fabian.

"You still like her." she said knowingly.

Eddie looked up at her. Her long, curly brown hair, hanging down, matching brown eyes watching him closely, waiting for his response. He stuffed his hands into his pants front pockets and shrugged, green eyes landing on her picture.

"I love her." he said softly.

KT nodded in understanding, setting the picture frame on his bedside table, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

He turned to her suddenly. "KT, you're a girl—"

"Really?" she gasped.

He gave her a look before continuing, "Why would you break up with a guy after spending a summer with him?"

"Well, maybe I found out something weird about him and I didn't like what it was. I could have found out he was cheating. His folks didn't like me and he didn't fight them about it. I got scared. I might have—"

"Wait, repeat that last one?" Eddie stopped her, eyes lighting up.

"I got scared?"

"Right, explain that one to me." he sat next to her quickly.

"Oh," it dawned on KT and she nodded in understanding, knowing where this was going. When she thought about it, it made perfect sense. "Well, maybe because she had gone to visit you during the summer, flying to a completely different country, meeting your folks and new people, being in a new place? It could have freaked her out. That's a pretty serious thing. I think she was scared of the seriousness your relationship was coming to. I'd be freaked out too. Flying halfway across the world to see you, less than a year into your relationship is like, totally serious!"

"You're right, I mean, I got kinda freaked out along the way too. I've never been the kind of guy to want a girlfriend. But then, I met Yacker and I wanted to have a girlfriend and…"

"And more specifically, her to be your girlfriend," KT finished.

"Yes. She got scared. That's a totally good reason, it makes perfect sense! Wait a minute…what should I do about this?" he came down from his happiness high and ran a hand over his face in exhaustion.

"I'm not sure. It's your relationship. I've never been in a love/hate relationship before, sorry." She said sheepishly.

"No, it's alright. I'm gonna go make a sandwich, they always help me think." He nodded determinedly and left the room with KT chuckling after him.

The kitchen, dining room and living room were empty when he entered the kitchen. He spread out the hoagie supplies on the counter and began. He ended up starting to hum to himself quietly as he constructed his 'masterpiece'. When it was finished, he took a bite, not bothering to clean up. He didn't like letting Trudy do all the work, she had enough already, but he couldn't make himself do it. Working didn't really help him think.

As he was about to leave the room, Patricia was coming in. He froze and she looked up at him in a shy sort of way. He didn't take time to think about it and stepped to the right so she could pass, but she moved to the left, blocking his exit again. He tried going left, at the exact same time she went to the right. Eddie huffed, reaching out with his free hand and gripping her shoulder. He pushed her back until she was in the hallway and then turned them around so she was in the doorway. He let her shoulder go and smiled slightly, making his way back to his room, leaving her standing, confused in the kitchen.

Before he made it to his room, he backtracked into the kitchen and leaned against the messy counter top, across from Patricia. "How're you doing, Yacker?"

"Pretty good, Slimeball, what about you?" she asked, copying his position.

"Fine; so seriously, you totally changed your hair style since I last saw you." he pointed out, trying to spark up conversation.

"First, so did you, and second, you saw me an hour ago."

Eddie let a small smile poke at the corners of his lips, they were starting up on fighting again; he had to keep it going, he needed this. "Touché, but I saw you an hour and forty minutes ago."

"What's the difference?"

"It's almost two hours; you were off by an hour."

"Forty minutes."

"Exactly."

"Really?" Patricia sighed, rolling her green eyes.

"Really, really; you want a bite?" he held up half of his sandwich to her.

Patricia reached out and took it from him. She never ate his sandwiches, and when she took a big bite out of the corner of it, his eyes widened in shock. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she shrugged, wiping some spaghetti sauce off her chin and handing him the sandwich.

"You just ate part of a spaghetti sandwich. You hate those."

"They grew on me."

"Well, then, keep it."

"I'm not hungry." Eddie stared at her and then rolled his eyes, finishing the sandwich off.

"Alright, I'm gonna go…" she mumbled, walking around the corner.

"Patricia, you're hair looks good like that." he spoke up before she could leave the room. "You know, I have a thing for curls."

"KT has curls," was all she said before she disappeared into the hallway.

He followed her, talking after her fleeting form. "Yeah, but red's my favorite color."

"My hair's browner this year," Patricia faked a gasp and continued, "almost like KT's…"

"Patricia, would you stop making it so hard for me to compliment you?" he scoffed, grabbing her elbow so she couldn't run away from him. "Why'd you break up with me?"

"Because—" she started to give another excuse but her cut her off with the truth.

"You got scared."

A blush tainted Patricia's cheeks and she gulped. "I-I—"

"Admit it. You got scared when our relationship got serious. You were scared you were falling for me, like I fell for you." the American said, turning her toward him fully.

Patricia opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She had planned to confront him about her feelings, but the time had come sooner than she'd planned it. She didn't know what to say, she wouldn't have known how to say it if she did. All she did was nod slowly, without even thinking about it. And when she did, her cheeks deepened in color and he grinned. It wasn't a teasing grin, or a mocking grin, it was a genuine, happy grin that made her stomach do flip-flops. His grin was so sexy.

"I got scared, too." he admitted, wrapping an arm around her waist hesitantly, pulling her closer to him.

"Really?" she spoke.

"Really, really," he promised.

She didn't reply.

"Come on, where's my brave Yacker?" he said teasingly, but he loved the feeling he got when he called her _his _Yacker.

They gazed at each other silently. They didn't know what to say next. This was kind of new to for them, and they had sort of just admitted that they like each other still. Patricia breathed in, and then let it out slowly. Eddie licked his lips and blinked before opening his mouth.

"I love you." they said together.

They chuckled nervously. Eddie looked away and Patricia prayed that God would stop her out-of-character blushing. After a moment of awkward silence, Eddie leaned forward and pressed his lips to Patricia's. The auburn haired girl sighed in content and pushed back, hand coming up, cupping the back of his neck. When they pulled back, they smiled.

"Alright, can we get back together?" Eddie asked, reaching up and twirling one of her curls around his finger.

Patricia nodded and tugged him back in for another kiss.

Down the hall, KT smiled as she watched them, before she shut the door slowly, hearing Victor scold the couple for loitering in the foyer.

* * *

**Yep, I like the KT and Eddie friendship! Okay, Peddie is back together, who's happy? I was planning on entering this one-shot in a contest, but no one has messaged me back yet, and I promised I would update. So. Review? And Vote!**

_**As for God, His way is perfect: The Lord's word is flawless; He shields all who take refuge in Him. -Psalm 18:30**_

_**Love y'all!**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
